Mr. Perkins' Storytime and Postcards
Mr. Perkins' Storytime and Postcards are a series of segments included in Thomas and Friends US and UK DVDs, starting with the seventeenth season. Each segment has Mr. Perkins either retelling Railway Series stories or answering a letter from someone about different Sudrian locations inside Mr. Edwards' Signal Box. Stories # The Flying Kipper - (''Santa's Little Engine'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS'') # Trucks! - (''The Thomas Way'''' DVD; UK, Spills and Thrills DVD; US, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; UK/AUS'') # Thomas and Gordon - (''Spills and Thrills'''' DVD; UK, Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US'') # Pop Goes the Diesel - (''Trouble on the Tracks'''' DVD; UK/US/AUS'') # Thomas and the Breakdown Train - (Tale of the Brave DVD; UK/AUS, Engines to the Rescue DVD; US) # A Scarf for Percy - (''The Christmas Engines'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS'') # Thomas Goes Fishing - (''Signals Crossed'''' DVD; US/UK, The Adventure Begins Television Broadcast; US'') # Edward and Gordon - (''Dinos and Discoveries'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS'') # Toby's Tightrope - (''Trouble on the Tracks'''' DVD; UK/AUS, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; US'') # Gordon Goes Foreign - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas' Train - (''Railway Mischief'''' DVD; UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails DVD; US'') # Henry and the Elephant - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas in Trouble - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Ghost Train - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas and Bertie - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Percy and Harold - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Sir Topham Hatt's Engines - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Trouble in the Shed - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) Postcards # Ulfstead Castle - (''Santa's Little Engine'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS)'' # Blue Mountain Quarry - (''The Thomas Way'''' DVD; UK, Spills and Thrills DVD; US, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; UK/AUS'') # Knapford Station - (''Spills and Thrills'''' DVD; UK, Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures DVD; US'') # The Dieselworks - (''Trouble on the Tracks'''' DVD; UK/US/AUS'') # The Steamworks - (Tale of the Brave DVD; UK/AUS, Engines to the Rescue DVD; US) # Tidmouth Sheds - (''The Christmas Engines''[[The Christmas Engines|'' ]]''DVD; US/UK/AUS) # Bridges - (''Signals Crossed'''' DVD; US/UK, The Adventure Begins Television Broadcast; US'') # Shunting Yards - (''Dinos and Discoveries'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS'') # Ffarquhar Quarry - (Trouble on the Tracks DVD; UK/AUS, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; US) # Brendam Docks - (''Railway Mischief'''' DVD; UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails DVD; US'') Trivia * A Scarf for Percy is the first Storytime Segment to be based off of its television series adaptation rather than its original Railway Series counterpart, possibly due to the latter being shorter than most Railway Series stories. * Gordon Goes Foreign is the only Storytime segment to date to be based on a Railway Series-only story. * Thomas Goes Fishing and Bridges are the only Storytime and Postcards segments to date to air on television, as they were shown with the PBS airing of The Adventure Begins. * The last illustration of Trouble in the Shed of Gordon and Henry is modelled after the second illustration of Hullo Twins! from The Twin Engines. Goofs Trucks * Skarloey appears in one of the new illustrations, but he was away being repaired during this story. * The slate truck in the first illustration is derailed. The Flying Kipper * When Mr. Perkins gets to the bit about the goods train waiting in the siding in the UK version, it is clear to see that it has been dubbed over the US version as when he says "goods train", his lip movements still read "freight train". Gordon Goes Foreign * Duck is incorrectly depicted with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement in the first illustration. Thomas' Train * Henry is painted blue in the first illustration, but is painted green in the second. * Thomas' headcode changes while going under the bridge and changes back when he reaches the signal box. Ulfstead Castle * Mr. Perkins refers to Stephen as "a Stephenson's Rocket", but there was only one original Rocket in the real world. Stephen previously identified himself as the original Rocket in King of the Railway. Stories The Flying Kipper Trucks Thomas and Gordon Pop Goes the Diesel Thomas and the Breakdown Train A Scarf for Percy Thomas Goes Fishing Edward and Gordon Toby's Tightrope Gordon Goes Foreign File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration1.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration2.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration3.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration4.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration5.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration6.png Thomas' Train Henry and the Elephant File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration1.png File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration2.png File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration3.png File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration4.png File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration5.png Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration1.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration2.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration3.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration4.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration5.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration6.png Thomas in Trouble File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration1.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration2.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration3.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration4.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration5.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration6.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration7.png Ghost Train File:GhostTrainLMillustration1.png File:GhostTrainLMillustration2.png File:GhostTrainLMillustration3.png File:GhostTrainLMillustration4.png File:GhostTrainLMillustration5.png File:GhostTrainLMillustration6.png File:GhostTrainLMillustration7.png File:GhostTrainLMillustration8.png Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertieLMillustration1.png File:ThomasandBertieLMillustration2.png File:ThomasandBertieLMillustration3.png File:ThomasandBertieLMillustration4.png File:ThomasandBertieLMillustration5.png File:ThomasandBertieLMillustration6.png File:ThomasandBertieLMillustration7.png File:ThomasandBertieLMillustration8.png Percy and Harold File:PercyandHaroldLMillustration1.png File:PercyandHaroldLMillustration2.png File:PercyandHaroldLMillustration3.png File:PercyandHaroldLMillustration4.png File:PercyandHaroldLMillustration5.png File:PercyandHaroldLMillustration6.png File:PercyandHaroldLMillustration7.png File:PercyandHaroldLMillustration8.png Thomas, Terence and the Snow File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowLMillustration1.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowLMillustration2.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowLMillustration3.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowLMillustration4.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowLMillustration5.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowLMillustration6.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowLMillustration7.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowLMillustration8.png The Fat Controller's Engines File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration1.png File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration2.png File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration3.png File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration4.png File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration5.png File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration6.png File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration7.png Trouble in the Shed File:TroubleintheShedLMillustration1.png File:TroubleintheShedLMillustration2.png File:TroubleintheShedLMillustration3.png File:TroubleintheShedLMillustration4.png File:TroubleintheShedLMillustration5.png File:TroubleintheShedLMillustration6.png Postcards Knapford Station File:KingoftheRailway124.png File:Whiff'sWish47.png File:WelcomeStafford95.png File:WelcomeStafford96.png File:HiroHelpsOut6.png File:Scruff'sMakeover55.png File:GordonRunsDry67.png File:GordonRunsDry68.png File:Thomas'Shortcut42.png File:Thomas'Shortcut43.png File:Thomas'Shortcut44.png File:Thomas'Shortcut45.png File:Thomas'Shortcut46.png File:SignalsCrossed101.png File:SignalsCrossed102.png File:Thomas'Shortcut108.png File:TobyAndBash21.png Tidmouth Sheds File:KingoftheRailway282.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor8.png File:Up,UpandAway!7.png File:TheSmellyKipper80.png File:PingyPongyPickUp9.png File:OldReliableEdward59.png File:OldReliableEdward58.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds9.png File:BigBelle10.png File:FlashBangWallop!5.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches12.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches13.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches49.png File:TheThomasWay2.png File:KingoftheRailway606.png File:ThePhantomExpress2.png File:NoSnowforThomas10.png File:KingoftheRailway614.png File:NoSnowforThomas11.png File:KingoftheRailway615.png File:TaleoftheBrave543.png File:TaleoftheBrave544.png File:TaleoftheBrave551.png File:TheFrozenTurntable1.png File:TheFrozenTurntable2.png File:TheFrozenTurntable3.png File:SnowTracks102.png File:SnowTracks104.png File:PercytheSnowman41.png File:KingoftheRailway285.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations80.png Other Bridges File:TaleOfTheBrave7.png File:TaleOfTheBrave5.png File:ThomasAndThePigs22.png File:HiroHelpsOut4.png File:BlueMountainMystery6.png File:CreakyCranky5.png File:JamestotheRescue19.png File:StopthatBus!1.png File:WelcomeStafford33.png File:WelcomeStafford34.png File:BlueMountainMystery145.png File:KevintheSteamie1.png File:Whiff'sWish6.png File:TheLostPuff75.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine62.png File:CalmDownCaitlin93.png File:KingoftheRailway32.png File:KingoftheRailway33.png File:Thomas'Shortcut19.png File:WaywardWinston81.png File:TheEarlyBird7.png File:PlayTime3.png File:BlueMountainMystery20.png File:JamestotheRescue70.png File:WaywardWinston69.png File:MistyIslandRescue93.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable7.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable8.png File:BustMyBuffers!1.png Shunting Yards File:BlueMountainMystery365.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor5.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain6.png File:SteamieStafford31.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine12.png File:TimeForaStory4.png File:TimeForaStory5.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine28.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine29.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor15.png File:KingoftheRailway515.png File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam6.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine67.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine68.png File:MistyIslandRescue47.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine10.png File:SplishSplashSplosh3.png File:SplishSplashSplosh30.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine26.png File:SteamieStafford28.png File:SteamieStafford33.png File:SteamieStafford10.png File:SteamieStafford11.png File:SteamieStafford71.png File:SteamieStafford72.png File:NotNow,Charlie!53.png File:MistyIslandRescue46.png Category:Interactive Segments Category:Promotional Videos